Trouble in the fairytales
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Kanna, Kagura, Kagome, Sango, Rin and Gina got in big trouble! A wicked witch turned them into fairytale characters and only the boys can save them! What will happen? And the wicked witch, what is she planning to stop the boys from saving the girls?
1. The beggining of the troubles

**Trouble in the fairytales**

Summary: Kanna, Kagura, Kagome, Sango, Rin and Gina got in big trouble! A wicked witch turned them into fairytale characters and only the boys can save them! What will happen? And the wicked witch, what is she planning to stop the boys from saving the girls?

Fairytale characters:

Kanna is Snow White

Kagura is Red Riding Hood

Kagome is Sleeping Beauty

Sango is Bella (Beauty and the Beast)

Rin is Princess Jasmine

Gina is Little Mermaid

Ayame is Cinderella

It was a beautiful and quiet night in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and his group was at the main house on the village of Kaede eating their dinner. The girls were reading some books that Kagome had brought from her world.

"What are you girls reading?" asked curiously Miroku

The girls didn't answer they just showed the title of each other books to the boys.

"Snow White? Sleeping Beauty? Red Riding Hood? Aren't you too old to read these fairytales books?" asked Hakudoshi

"Humm…maybe but that doesn't stop us from reading sometimes these ones" said Kagome

"Come on, you girls don't have age to read these kind of silly fairytales" said Inuyasha

"Silly? You think fairytales are silly?" said Sango

"Yeah, they are all about helpless women needing big, strong men to come and rescue them. Plus, they're filled with evil witches. " said Akago

"Do you REALLY believe in these stories? Ladies in danger, charming princes, wicked witches…these kind of things don't exist!" said Kohaku

"No, we don't believe in it but that doesn't mean we don't like reading these books, you should read it, it helps you seeing the difference between good and bad" said Rin

"Well since I was born I never heard about big bad wolves devouring little girls. You want my advice? You should leave the fiction and concentrate in the reality" said Sesshomaru

"Whatever" said the girls

Meanwhile, at the other side of the Feudal Era, in a castle a old man was cleaning a mirror while talking with his apprentice who was polling crystal shoes, yes these strange objects belonged to the fairytales and there were more objects in that room. Suddenly the picture of a blond woman appeared in the mirror, that woman in fact was an evil witch.

"Aren't you dead yet?" asked the woman in an aggressive tone

"Ha, still so bitter after all these centuries. Some things never change." said the old man as he turned around without noticing that the mirror was balancing "Edward my boy, be careful with these shoes, those are not just symbols, they're pieces of history."

"I understand" said Edward while placing the shoes on the table and giving them a last clean

"Never forget the power of every fairy tale emanates from each of these. Their magic continues to shape every child born, even to this day. Which makes the task of preserving and protecting them much greater." continued the old man, the mirror where the evil witch was arrested keep going down and the witch was praying for it to fall so she could be finally free, the old man stopped walking and when he turned around he noticed the mirror

"No, the mirror, don't let it fall!!" yelled the old man, Edward immediately run to the mirror but it was too late, the mirror fell on the floor and broke, a white light came out of it and the figure of the evil witch appeared right in front of the old man

"Thanks so much to you, I thought I would never get out of there" said the witch as she grabbed the old man by the neck and tightened the grip, the old man couldn't breathe and the witch, as the minutes passed, was tightening even more the grip, the old man died and she threw his lifeless body to the ground, Edward didn't had time to help his master, he was too shocked with the scene. The wicked witch turned around to face Edward and walked to him

"Now this, is the beginning of the story" she said

"Who are you..?" asked Edward

"I'm from the fairytales, you don't remember? Evil witch, magic mirror, speaks only the truth? Perhaps this will help: Freedoms lost must be unwitting, into the glass to do my bidding." Said the witch, the spell sucked the apprentice into the mirror and the witch continued "Now, amuse me. Not that you have any choice. Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the most powerful being in this world" asked the witch.

"You're stronger than most beings I see, yet truth be told there are seven more powerful than thee" answered the apprentice as the mirror showed the pictures of Kanna, Kagome, Kagura, Sango, Rin, Ayame and Gina.

"We'll see about that" said the wicked witch

The next morning, back to the main house…

The girls had fallen asleep on the floor, covered by a blanket and the books were on their laps, the boys walked in.

"Girls!" said Miroku making them jumping up

"Where is the jewel?!" said Kagome

"Wow, wow calm down" said Inuyasha

"Ohhh, I think I had a nightmare" said Kagome

"Yeah, the fairytales strike again." Said Hakudoshi

"Shut up" said Kanna

"You girls fell asleep on the FLOOR reading these books" said Akago

"So what? It wasn't that bad" said Gina

"Whatever" said Akago

"Yeah whatever, we're getting some breakfast since you guys didn't waited for us to wake up and already ate!" said Sango

"Our stomachs didn't want to wait for the sleeping beauties to wake up" said Kohaku

"Humph" said the girls while walking out

Meanwhile, back to the castle, the wicked witch is there looking at the images of the seven girls in the mirror. The images disappear and the apprentice appears.

"Wanna see more?" said bored Edward

"No, I think I've seen enough to know how to kill them." Said the witch

"Powerful thought you are, I doubt it can be done. For good magic protects them." Said the apprentice

"Still, I wonder if it can protect them against such powerful magic we have here. Certainly worth to try" said the witch

"But using the props for evil could…"

"Change the meaning of fairytales? Shift them away from good? So be it" she said as she opened the book of fairytales "Let's begin with Snow White, she was an easy prey. Woodsman, come forth." The picture of the Woodsman appeared in front of the witch. "Bring me the heart of the being which is white as snow" she said as she picked up an axe and gave it to him.

"As you wish" said the Woodsman and with that he leaved.

"Now, mirror, mirror, show me the girl who's been burned by love" said the witch

TBC…


	2. Ayame, Cinderella

**Hiii everyone, here I bring the second chapter of "Trouble in the fairytales", I hope you like it ^^**

**In the last chapter:**

"Aren't you too old to read these fairytales books?"

"No, the mirror, don't let it fall!!"

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the most powerful being in this world"

"You're stronger than most beings I see, yet truth be told there are seven more powerful than thee"

"Bring me the heart of the being which is white as snow"

"Now, mirror, mirror, show me the girl who's been burned by love"

Chapter 2: Ayame, Cinderella

The apprentice disappears from the mirror and the images of Ayame appear

"Koooooogaaaaaa come on, please!"

"I said no Ayame plenty of times!" yelled a bad humored wolf, Koga

"But last time I asked you, you promised you would!" said Ayame

"That WAS last week! Today is today and I say no!" said Koga

"Ohhhh you're not fair! You make promises and then you don't fulfill them!" said Ayame while pouting

"Humph"

"You're not really going out with me?"

"No"

"Fine then I'll…" said Ayame while making puppy watering dog eyes

"You will what?" he said while turning around, he saw her puppy and almost crying face "Oh no, no you won't cry Ayame, not here not now, please! For god's sake!"

Ayame didn't say anything, she started tearing up more and more and was about to burst into tears when Koga made her shut up

"Okay okay I'll go out with you just don't cry!"

"Yayyy!!" she yelled happily while hugging him to death.

Meanwhile at the house…

"She really was able to convince him going?" said Akago

"Yup with that irresistible puppy face of hers, he didn't want to see her crying so he said yes" said Kagome

"That just proves that he DOES like her" said Rin

"Well that's possible" said Kagura

"Possible? Come on, can't you see it? He protects her, he says 'yes' to not see her crying, what more can he do to you guys see that he does love Ayame?" asked Sango

"Perhaps…the kiss?" said Kanna

"I agree with her, I think that's the only thing missing" said Hakudoshi

"Riiiight bro, like you don't agree with everything Kanna says" said Akago to tease his elder brother

"Shut up" said Hakudoshi while giving a death glare to his younger brother

Suddenly out of nothing, the Woodsman comes in crashing the house wall with his axe

"What the-?!" said Inuyasha

The Woodsman heads for the group but the boys push the girls down to avoid being hit by the axe. He swings his axe towards Kanna and she ducks just in time, he then smacks her across the face, sending her crashing onto the wall of the house, he walked to her ready to kill her but Hakudoshi slams him into two, he disappears.

"What the hell was that?" said Kagome

"I don't know but it tried to kill us" said Hakudoshi while helping Kanna up

In the castle, the wicked witch was watching them by the magic mirror. The apprentice appears back in the mirror.

"Try as you might. Fairytale magic runs out at midnight" he said

"There is still plenty of time" she said while picking up a red apple, a red cap, a spindle, a potion and the crystal shoes "The Woodsman failed but I won't. I'll split these little girls up and make sure none of them live happily ever after" she said, before she smoked out she placed the objects in her coat.

Meanwhile with the girls…

The girls were together talking about what had happened with the Woodsman

"I swear I've seen that man somewhere before" said Kanna

"What so you think he's a demon?" asked Kagome

"I don't know but I feel I've seen him before"

"Well don't worry about it what matters is that you're okay" said Kagura

"Hey girls guess what I found in my house" said Ayame

"What?" they asked

"This" she said while taking off her clothes a pair of crystal shoes

"Oh my god, these are beautiful!" said Kagura

"Aren't they? It was Koga who gave me!" said Ayame´

"Koga?!?!" yelled the girls

"Yeah well at last it was his name on the box where the shoes were" said Ayame

"Well? Try them!" said Sango

"Okay" said Ayame, she got up and put the shoes on "Well? What you think? Do I look good?"

"You definitely are beautiful! You look awesome with these shoes!" said Kagome

"Why thanks you girls" said Ayame, suddenly a blue light swirls around her from her feet to her head and her clothes change into a ball gown

"Wow okay you are more than beautiful now!" said Kanna

"I'm starting to like this you know" Ayame said happily, suddenly her legs start moving to out of the village "Whoa!" she said

"Where are you going?" asked Kagura

"Whoa!!" yelled Ayame as her legs keep moving´

"Ayame! Where are you going?!" yelled Kagome as she and the others went after her

"I don't know! I can't stop!"

The girls held her back

"Take the shoes off!" said Kagura

"I can't! Out of the village! I gotta get out of the village!" she said

"What do we do?!" said Kanna

"Just let her go, me and Rin will follow her and make sure she doesn't get in trouble" said Sango while the girls let Ayame go

"She's already in trouble!" Kagura said

"Heeeelppp!!" yelled Ayame from far away

Sango and Rin got on Kilala and flew after Ayame

Meanwhile at the wolf tribe…

Hakkaku was guarding the entrance to the tribe; suddenly the wicked witch appears in front of him

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" he asked, the wicked witch didn't answer, she just grabbed his face and kissed him, Hakkaku's face glows and then turns back to the normal "How can I serve you, my Queen?" he asked

"Just be a charming prince. Meet Cinderella at the ball. But be certain that she's in the carriage at midnight or you won't like what will happen to you" she said

Meanwhile with Ayame…

Sango and Rin keep flying on Kilala at Ayame's side who didn't stopped yet or better, the shoes didn't stopped yet

"Don't you know how to control these things?" asked Rin

"They didn't exactly came with an instruction manual!" said Ayame

She started to walk towards the forest

"Oh god, the forest" said Sango, suddenly the shoes stopped "Thank god they finally stopped"

"Yeah but why?" asked Ayame, then a carriage appears in front of them

"Okay this is getting too much strange, first the shoes and now a carriage?" said Rin

"Well if Koga is the one who planned this, I'm liking it" said Ayame, the door of the carriage opens

"Okay Ayame whatever it happens don't get in there" said Sango but too late, Ayame's legs moved again towards the carriage, the two girls tried to hold her back but the carriage seemed like it had a barrier that held them back, as Ayame got inside the carriage, the door closed and the carriage walked away

"Heeeeeelpppp!!!" yelled Ayame and that was the last thing that Rin and Sango heard from her before the carriage disappeared in the fog of the forest.

TBC…


	3. Kagome, Sleeping Beauty

**Hello, here I bring the 3rd chapter of "Trouble in the fairytales" last chapter, the first victim of the wicked witch was Ayame, she was turned into Cinderella and disappeared. Now the second victim will be Kagome, she'll be turned into Sleeping Beauty. Read and comment please ^.~**

**In the last chapter:**

**-"Try as you might. Fairytale magic runs out at midnight"**

**-"The Woodsman failed but I won't. I'll split these little girls up and make sure none of them live happily ever after"**

**-"This" she said while taking off her clothes a pair of crystal shoes**

**-** **a blue light swirls around her from her feet to her head and her clothes change into a ball gown**

**-"Heeeeeelpppp!!!"**

**Chapter 3: Kagome, Sleeping Beauty**

The two girls got on Kilala and flew immediately after the carriage but it was gone and Ayame's screams of help couldn't be heard anymore

"We gotta warn the others" Sango said as she and Rin got on Kilala and flew to the place where they left the girls behind. They soon arrived there.

"There they are!" yelled Gina, Kilala got on the floor and let the girls get out of her back

"Where is Ayame?!" asked Kagura

"We followed her to the forest, then she stopped and a strange carriage appeared out of nothing, the shoes started to move again in direction of the carriage we tried to get Ayame and stop her from entering in the carriage but a kind of barrier stopped us and threw us to the floor, Ayame was obligated to enter there and the carriage disappeared, we tried to follow it but it disappeared like magic." Explained Rin

"This isn't good, first a woodsman attacks us and now Ayame disappears in a carriage what will happen next…" said Kanna

Meanwhile in the castle…

Once again the wicked witch was watching the girls by the magic mirror

"Everything is getting as I planned" she said while she smiled evilly

"They will find you and by midnight too" said Edward as he appeared in the mirror

"We shall see, now mirror, mirror show me the one who was born by the sunrise" she ordered

The apprentice had no choice but show Kagome's image

Back to the girls…

"We got to get a way to get Ayame back safe!" said Kanna

"Yeah but…how?" asked Kagura

"I don't know...We got to think" said Kagome

Suddenly in the main house, the wicked witch appeared in Kagome's room and placed there a distaff of wood and a spindle on it

"The Sleeping Beauty is back" she said as she laughed evilly and disappeared

With the girls…

"Got any ideas?" asked Kagome

"No...Unless…we warn the boys?" suggested Kagura

"For what? They would just say that we were being paranoiac, they would say she was just around there" said Sango

"Sango is right, the boys won't be a great help" said Kanna

"Well then we got to search her by ourselves. I'll be right back, I'll just go get my bow and arrows." Said Kagome while she got up and ran to the main house to her room. She was about to go upstairs when she heard a voice calling her. That was the most captivating and irresistible voice she has ever heard. Her chocolate brown eyes went blank and as if she was hypnotized, the girl started going upstairs that were leading to her room, where a strange light shined "Come here, dear Kagome" muttered the irresistible voice. "Up, up…Don't be afraid. You're already close."

The sorceress Kagome was looking lost in the vacuum and proceeded as an automaton. When she arrived to her room, she found a huge distaff surrounded by a halo of green light. From the shadows, came the grim picture of the wicked witch: "Look, that object so beautiful!" muttered the wicked witch. "Surely you had never seen a thing equal to this. Don't you feel a terrible desire to touch it? Come, approach your hand and touch it."

Kagome, driven by the suggestive voice, approached her delicate arm and touched with her fingertips the sharp spindle.

In that moment, a drop of blood slide down her white hand and the girl fell on the ground, as if she was dead. The wicked witch laughed before she disappeared in the smoke.

"Kagome is taking so long…" said Rin

"Yeah...This is strange" said Sango

"We should go check on her" said Kanna, the girls agreed and got up and ran to the main house, they ran upstairs and opened the door. When they found the inert body of the sorceress, they couldn't hold a cry of horror. They immediately ran to her body and tried to wake her up but no use.

"How…How this happened?!" said Sango

"Girls look! A distaff!" exclaimed Rin while pointing to the distaff and to the spindle that had Kagome's blood

"She must have touched the spindle but…why she is sleeping and doesn't wake up?!" said Kanna

"Wait…this makes sense now…Ayame… first the crystal shoes, the ball gown and then the carriage just like Cinderella and now Kagome, the distaff and the spindle with her blood…" said Sango

"…Like the Sleeping Beauty!" said Kagura

"Yes.." said Gina

"We have to do something before more things like this happen" said Kanna

"Right" said Kagura

The girls picked up Kagome's body and laid her down on the bed and covered her, they left hoping that Kagome would wake up and Ayame would return safe…

TBC…


	4. Gina, Little Mermaid

Last chapter…

- "Where is Ayame?!"

- "Ayame entered in a carriage and disappeared, we tried to follow her but there was no signal of her"

- "….Well then we got to search her by ourselves. I'll be right back; I'll just go get my bow and arrows"

- "Come here, dear Kagome"

-"Surely you had never seen a thing equal to this. Don't you feel a terrible desire to touch it? Come, approach your hand and touch it."

-"How…how this happened?!"

-"Wait…this makes sense now…Ayame…first the crystal shoes, the ball gown and then the carriage just like Cinderella and now Kagome, the distaff and the spindle with her blood…"

-"Sleeping Beauty…"

Chapter 4 – Gina, Little Mermaid

The girls held Kagome's body and placed it in her bed, they covered her with a blanket, they left the room hoping that Kagome would soon wake up from that sleep and Ayame came back safe…

"Seriously…now we have to warn the boys, they gotta believe in us, we have to warn them, we don't know who the next victim is and we have to find out who is doing this before more things happen" said Kanna

"You're right…" said Gina

The girls separated in different ways and went to speak with their boys, trying to convince them about what was happening, they told each one what happened but none of them believed

"Akago I'm serious! Believe in me! Ayame is gone and Kagome doesn't wake up! She is pale; she looks like she's dead! You have to believe in me! Since that Woodsman attacked us these strange things have been happening" said Gina as she walked after her partner, Akago, trying to convince him that she was telling the truth

"Gina, honey you have been reading too many fairytales, Ayame must be around there and Kagome must think that you girls are all crazy with this and is pretending to be sleeping so you won't bother her!" said Akago

"Then how do you explain, the crystal shoes, the gown, the carriage, the spindle and the distaff?!" said Gina

"Ayame must have gone to Kagome's era and has been buying some new clothes"

"The carriage?!"

"She must have asked someone from a palace to ride her to some party or something"

"There was nobody guying it!"

"Sango and Rin must have seen wrong!"

"Oh really?! Then what about the spindle and the distaff?!"

"I don't know! Kagome must have started doing embroidery!"

"The blood?!"

"She must have stock her finger in the spindle! Seriously Gina, you have been reading too many fairytales and now everything that happens is related to the fairytales! You're going crazy!"

"Argh! You're impossible! You never believe in anything I say!" yelled Gina

"Oh now I am the impossible one?! Who is the one who is imagining things?!"

"Are you calling me crazy?!"

"Maybe!"

"I hate you!!" yelled Gina and she run away as tears of sadness run down her face, she couldn't believe that Akago has just called her crazy, she already knew that he could not believe in her but she didn't know he would reach the point to call her that, she run to the beach, the only place where she could relax when she was sad. She walked through the wet sand while the cold water touched her feet.

"Idiot…how could he…how could he call me crazy…I never thought he would do this to me…" she murmured between sobs

"Why you cry little one…?" murmured a voice

"Tears don't fit you…" said another

"Huh?" Gina looked around but nobody was to be seen

"Here, we are here little one…" said the voice, Gina followed the voice it lead her to the sea

"The sea…?" she said

"Look in the water little one, we're right here" said the other voice, Gina did what she was told to, she walked to the middle of the water and looked down, there she saw two moraines, both of them had one of their eyes yellow, the first had her right eye yellow and the other had the left eye yellow.

"Moraines…speak..?"

"That's right my dear…now tell me why you cry…?" asked one of them

"My…my boyfriend called me crazy…" said Gina in a low and sad tone, the moraines faked a gasp and a fake sad look

"Oh but that's horrible"

"I…I never thought that he would do this to me…"

"Oh…and would you like to forget all those horrible words…?"

"Yes…but it's difficult…"

"No it's not…look in our eyes" said the other moraine, Gina looked and saw how their yellow eyes joined in one yellow light, that same light surrounded Gina and her eyes became empty just like Kagome.

"Follow us…" said the moraines, Gina only obeyed and dived in the ocean and disappeared, following the moraines who held her hands with their tails, Gina was brought to a cave in the deep ocean, they entered and there was a woman whose feet were tentacles.

"I was waiting for you my dear…" said the octopus woman "I heard you wanted to forget the things your boyfriend told you"

Gina nodded

"Very well, take this, it's going to help you" said the woman as she placed in Gina's hands a red potion

"Drink it" she said, Gina was unconscious from her actions so she only obeyed and drank the potion

"Yes, yes drink everything until the last drop" Gina drank all the potion and fell on the cave's floor unconscious, her feet turned into a mermaid tail, the octopus woman transformed in the evil witch and laughed, with a spell the water plants in the cave moved and tied Gina's wrists and tail.

"You will stay sleeping until it's midnight and then you will turn back to your human form, when that happens you will die drowned" said the witch while she laughed evilly and then she was gone, Gina stayed sleeping…

Meanwhile the other girls were just reuniting

"Were you able to convince them?" asked Rin

"No…" said all of them

"Me neither…hey where is Gina?" asked Rin

"Maybe she is still trying to convince Akago?" said Sango

"I don't know, let's see" said Kanna

The girls walked back inside the house where the boys were sitting on the couch, talking with each other

"Akago, is Gina with you?" asked Kagura

"Are you seeing her here?" asked Akago with a lot of sarcasm

"Ugh doesn't matter, have you seen her?" asked Rin

"No…we discussed and she walked away…I don't know where" he said

"Oh great…" said Sango

They walked out and went to look for Gina

"I will see if I can find her through my feather" said Kagura while she made her feather and flew away, she flew over half of Sengoku Jidai and nothing, it was when she decided to look for her in the beach since it was Gina's favorite places to calm down.

She flew over the beach but didn't find her, and then she caught a familiar scent and aura under water in the deeper part of the ocean, she knew this was Gina's scent and aura so she flew right into the water. She swam and swam until she saw a figure in a cave and surprised that it was really Gina, she saw she was a mermaid now, Kagura tried to wake her up but it didn't work, she tried to cut the water plants with her hands and teeth but didn't work either. Since she was running out of breath, she had to swim back to the surface; she decided to go warn the others.

"Kagura what's the matter? Why are you all wet?" asked Rin as she saw the wind sorceress approaching them all soaked in water

"I…I found her…" said Kagura as she tried to get back her breath

"Where is she?!" asked Kanna

"In the ocean…she is a mermaid now…I couldn't free her, she is under a spell…" said Kagura

"Damn! Not again!" said Sango

"Who is doing this…" said Kanna

"It seems…it seems like it wants to separate us and kills us one by one…" said Rin

"I don't think it seems Rin…I'm sure of it…" said Kagura

TBC…


	5. Kanna, Snow White

Last chapter…

- "Are you calling me crazy?!"

- "Maybe!"

- "I hate you!!!"

- "I heard you wanted to forget the things your boyfriend told you?"

- "Very well, take this potion, it will help you"

- "That's it, drink everything…until the last drop…"

- "Hey where is Gina?"

- "I…I found her…"

- "Where is she?!"

- "In the ocean...she is a mermaid now…she is arrested with water plants and is unconscious, I tried to wake her up, I tried to cut the water plants with everything I could but nothing worked, I think she is another victim…"

- "It seems…it seems like that person wants to separate us and kill us one by one"

- "I don't think Rin…I'm sure of it…"

Chapter 5 – Kanna, Snow White

"What are we going to do…? This can't keep like this…" said Rin

"We have got to stop the person who is doing this…" said Kanna

"But how?! We don't even know who he or she is!" said Sango

"You're right but there must be ways to find out and we have to do it fast as we can before another one of us disappears…" said Kagura

The girls shivered

"D-Don't mention it Kagura…" said Kanna

"We already know we can't count on the boys…" said Rin

"Right..they don't believe in us…" said Sango

"Well right now we have to be calm, we should take a look in the villages to see if there happened something strange…" said Kagura

"Right" said the other three girls

"Two of us should go to the other village; the other two should stay here and keep an eye on this village" said Kanna

"Sure" said Rin

"I stay here with Kanna, Rin and Sango you can ride on Kirara to the villages" said Kagura

"Got it" said Sango

Sango and Rin climbed on Kirara and flew away. Kanna and Kagura went to take a look around Kaede's village and then in the forest to check if there was something suspicious. Kagura didn't see anything but there was something that Kanna noticed.

"Mmmm…"

"Are you alright Kanna?" asked Kagura

"Huh? Oh I..I am, I will be right back" she said as she ran deeper in the forest

"H-Hey! Kanna wait up! Don't go alone! Kanna!" yelled Kagura and went after her, Kanna run fast inside the forest, feeling that someone was calling her and Kagura was having difficulty in keeping up with her.

Kanna run to the meadow where she saw a old woman dressed in black holding a basket in her arm, the woman looked at her and Kanna felt something taking control over her body, her eyes became blank and she started losing control over her actions.

"Come here, come here" said the woman

Kanna obeyed without hesitating and walked like a robot to the old woman, she smiled evilly and took a brilliant red apple and showed it to her.

"You see this apple? Take it, it's one of my best apples I have got"

Kanna took it and stared at it

"Come on, eat it" insisted the old woman who suddenly turned into the evil witch, Kagura arrived right in that moment and saw her, she also saw Kanna holding the apple and she was right about to bite it.

"Kanna don't !!!" she yelled

But Kanna, hypnotized didn't listen to her and bite the apple and with one simple was enough for Kanna to feel something and drop the apple. The witch disappeared when she saw Kagura, right in that moment the wind sorceress run to her "sister" and tried to wake her up.

"Kanna! Kanna wake up!" she yelled as she shook Kanna's body but she didn't wake up and didn't even move.

"Damn it!" yelled Kagura with anger and remembered the woman she saw next to Kanna.

"It's her…she's the one who has been doing this to us…damn her…"

Kagura created her feather and held Kanna's body tightly and she flew right back to the village where Rin and Sango were already waiting for them. She landed down and the two friends saw Kagura holding Kanna in her arms.

"She…too…?" asked Sango

Kagura nodded

"And I already know who she is…I saw her close to Kanna…"

"And who is?!" asked Sango

"A blond witch and she's dressed with red clothes but for what I could see, she can turn into different persons…"

"We gotta stop her…"

Kagura entered at home followed by Rin and Sango and laid Kanna down on her bed and covered her, the three friends walked out of the room.

"Why is she doing this…" said Sango

"I don't know.." said Rin

Then someone knocked at the door, Kagura tensed and opened her fan and slowly walked to the door and opened it, she was ready to attack whoever was the person when she noticed that there was no person.

"Hey!" said a voice

She looked down and saw seven dwarfs…

TBC…


	6. Kagura, Esmeralda

Last chapter…

- "Are you alright Kanna?"

- "Huh? Yes I am…I will be right back"

- "H-Hey! Kanna wait up! Don't go alone! Kanna!"

- "You see this apple? Take it, it's one of my best apples"

- "Kanna don't do it!!"

- Someone knocked at the door, Kagura tensed and opened her fan and walked slowly to the door and opened it, she was about to attack the person when she saw that it wasn't by her size and looked down, she was face to face with seven dwarfs carrying a glass case…

Chapter 6 – Kagura, Esmeralda

"B-But what the hell is going on?!" said Kagura when she saw the seven dwarfs walking inside the house with the class case. The seven dwarfs set down the case on the floor, turned around to face the three girls and took off their hats.

"We are the seven dwarfs and we came to place the Snow White in her glass case" said the chief

"Seven Dwarfs? Snow White?"

One of the dwarfs nodded and then they walked to Kanna's room where she slept and followed by Sango, Kagura and Rin, they opened the door and walked to the unmoving body of the young albino girl.

"What are they doing?!" said Rin

"The Snow White they are talking about is Kanna?" said Sango

"Makes sense…when Ayame put on her glass shoes she turned in Cinderella, when Kagome sting her finger in the spindle she turned in Sleeping Beauty, Gina is in the sea as a mermaid and that makes her The Little Mermaid…Kanna bite the poisoned apple…just like Snow White did…" said Kagura

"The witch is turning us in the Fairytales characters…" said Sango

"Yes…but it's strange…all of our friends that have been captured…were turned into the fairytale characters of the stories they read last night…" Rin

"Ayame read the Cinderella book and she turned into it…just like Kagome, Gina and Kanna. Each one read a different book and was turned into that fairytale character!" said Sango

"So…if we can't stop the witch in time to be no more victims…that means I will be Princess Jasmine…?" asked Rin

"I will be Belle…" murmured Sango

"In my book there was only a woman…a gypsy named Esmeralda…" said Kagura

"But we gotta believe we will be able to end with this curse and save our friends in time!" said Rin with all the much optimism she could show.

"Of course" said Sango and Kagura at the same time. The three friends saw Kanna being placed in the glass case, her hands laced in each other against her chest, her face, that always has been childish even when she grew up into a beautiful teenager, was quiet, not even a movement made was made by her eyelashes or her breath…it was like she really was dead. Her clothes weren't the white kimono anymore, now she was wearing a blue marine shirt and a long yellow skirt, on her head was a red lace that held her long white hair like the snow.

As soon as the seven dwarfs placed her in her case, they covered it with the glass to protect her. In her hands were now a small bouquet of flowers and the seven dwarfs kneeled down and prayed.

Kagura, Sango and Rin left the room. Sango walked to the room were Kagome was still sleeping and saw that also her clothes had changed. Kagome was wearing now a beautiful pink dress that left her shoulders uncovered, a beautiful red rose like the blood was between her hands. Between her long black hair like ebony was now a gold tiara. Sango sighed and left the room.

Ayame was still disappeared and gave no signal of life, since she entered in that carriage, forced by her crystal shoes that refused to leave her feet, she never come back, she was gone between the fog in the dark forest.

Gina was still sleeping and arrested by the water plants in the cave that was deep in the sea. Now only three of the seven friends were left…but how long before another victim came? How long would the witch do nothing? Certainly not for a long time, there were still three brats that stopped her from being the strongest one in the world. And just a few hours were left for midnight…

Speaking in the witch, let's go back to her castle where the poor apprentice, Edward was still arrested in the mirror of the truths. He was already irritated to see the evil witch walk back and forth as she read the huge book of the FairyTales.

"Here it is!" she said after long minutes searching for the fairytale that would make the next victim, Edward sighed.

"Esmeralda, the young gypsy…(…)…was arrested and burned in the bonfire by the evil judge" the witch closed the book and smiled evilly, walked to Edward who didn't like that smile on her face, knowing that nothing good was about to come. Being forced he said:

"What is your wish my queen?"

"Show which one of the three brats rode "The Hunchback of Notre Dame"" she ordered

Edward sighed again and did what he was ordered to, he showed Kagura's image who was walking by the forest taking a few fruits but she could see that Kagura was never relaxed, always keeping her guard on and paying attention to any kind of danger. The witch ordered him to close the mirror and started making the questions.

"What's her name?"

"Kagura…Kaze no Kagura"

"Mmmm by her name I suppose she controls the wind…"

"You're right my queen…"

"She is perfect for Esmeralda" said the witch while showing again that evil smile

Meanwhile Kagura was walking around the forest while collecting fruits while thinking in a way to break the curse, she knew she only had a few hours left to midnight so she had to think fast or her four friends would die…the boys didn't believe in them so it had to be themselves taking care of this problem and more they wanted to prove them that they could save themselves without their help.

Suddenly an evil laugh came between the shadows of the forest, echoing in every place where Kagura was, she saw the birds flying away scared by the laugh. Kagura put her fruits basket on the grass near a tree and opened her fan, waiting for any kind of attack from the person who laughed in such an evil way.

"Who is there?! Show yourself, you coward!" yelled Kagura to the shadows

"Arrest her!!" yelled the voice, Kagura surprised when suddenly from every part of the forest; million men came and attacked her.

"What the hell?!" yelled Kagura as she fought the more she could against the men but they were too much for just her to handle.

'It's not an illusion! These men are being controlled by a terrific demonic aura! So horrible like Naraku's!' thought Kagura to herself

The guards were making Kagura getting exhausted until she couldn't handle more, which didn't last longer, Kagura fell on the floor unconscious.

When she woke up, she looked around and saw she was surrounded by the people of a village, she was on the top of a kind of woody stage and she was arrested with strong ropes against a post, she tried to get rid of those ropes but also her hands were arrested. Her clothes weren't the same anymore, she wasn't wearing the same white and dark red kimono, now she wore a tore up, beige dress and her black hair was freed. Her bare feet stepped on the pile of straw that was everywhere. The people of the village stared at her.

"What the hell is going on here?!" said Kagura as she tried to get herself free

"You're already awake" said a feminine voice, Kagura looked at the person and saw the same blond woman she saw next to Kanna in that day before she was turned into Snow White, that woman was the one who has been causing trouble to her friends and now to her.

"You!" yelled Kagura

The witch smiled evilly and walked to her with a torch in her hand

"Hello Kagura" she said

"Grrr"

"Ohhh you're so nervous, don't worry this will be over very soon" she said as she laughed

"What do you want?!"

"Simple, I want to be the most powerful being in this world but you and your little friends are getting in my way so I have to get rid of you by my own hands, after I get rid of you, I will get rid of the other two weak humans and after that your little mates."

"You monster! You touch in them with a single finger I swear I will kill you!!" yelled Kagura full of fury

"Ohhh I'm so scared Kagura. I would take your threats seriously but when I catch them, you won't be here anymore in this world."

"What?!" yelled the wind sorceress furious, the witch walked to the people of the village that stared at the scene and then she spoke loud:

"This woman is possessed by the devil! Her sentence and only destiny to people like her is only one: THE DEATH! She will burn in the fire of Hell forever!"

TBC…


	7. Rin, Princess Jasmine

Last chapter….

- "The witch is turning us in the Fairytales characters…"

- "Yes…but it's strange…all of our friends that have been captured…were turned into the fairytale characters of the stories they read last night…"

- "So…if we can't stop the witch in time to be no more victims…that means I will be Princess Jasmine…?"

- "I will be Belle…"

- "In my book there was only a woman…a gypsy named Esmeralda…"

- "Who is there?! Show yourself, you coward!"

- "Arrest her!!"

- "You monster! You touch in them with a single finger I swear I will kill you!!"

- "Ohhh I'm so scared Kagura. I would take your threats seriously but when I catch them, you won't be here anymore in this world."

- "This woman is possessed by the devil! Her sentence and only destiny to people like her is only one: THE DEATH! She will burn in the fire of Hell forever!"

Chapter 7 – Rin, Princess Jasmin

Kagura was in complete shock as she heard those words, she didn't know how she was going to get out of this big trouble, if only she had her fan with her, one single cut would free her from those ropes, but the witch thought in everything and took it away from her…the witch approached her and held her chin in her hand.

"At eleven o'clock the flames will consume your body and then when midnight comes you will be nothing but dark ash like the night and there is no need for you to use all of your strength to try and get free, these ropes were specially made for sorceresses like you"

And with those words said and with an evil laugh coming from her lips the wicked with disappeared in the smoke.

Many hours went on since Kagura disappeared and Sango and Rin were very worried about her and the more the hours passed the more they would think she had fallen in the witch's claws.

"This can't be…she got Kagura too…" murmured Sango sadly

"We can't stay away from each other anymore…I told Kagura that she shouldn't go alone to pick fruits but she insisted and told me she could handle the witch by herself…looks like she couldn't do it…" said Rin

"She is in fact one of the strongest from all of us…but she was also caught…"

"Now we're the only ones who are left…two simple humans…the strongest human from all of us was already caught and now our demon friends were all caught too…"

"Yes…" said Sango

"Sango we have to make everything for the boys to believe in us! This is getting too much dangerous! We don't know what the witch might be planning for us!" said Rin

"You're right, come on I have a clue where they might be"

The two girls climbed on Kilala and flew to the beach where the boys were building up the Beach House for when the summer came.

"Hey aren't these Sango and Rin?" said Kohaku

"Yes it is, weird they never come here when we are working" said Miroku

The two landed on the floor and the boys walked up to them

"Hey you two, what you doing in here?" asked Miroku

"You must come back with us to the village! It's very important!" said Sango

The boys tensed when they heard the word "urgent" coming from the girls

"Did something happen in the village?! What about the other girls?!" asked Inuyasha

"Yes! We will explain you everything when we get there now hurry up! You guys need to see it with your own eyes what's happening!"

The boys worried and alarmed with the girl's hurry run immediately back to the village with Sango and Rin but when they got there, the village was pretty much normal

"But everything is alright…" said Inuyasha

"The trouble is inside the house"

Sango and Rin guided the boys upstairs where Kagome slept

"What's wrong with her? She is just sl-" Inuyasha didn't finish his phrase when he finally noticed that Kagome changed, not her hair or face but her clothes, she wasn't wearing her priestess clothes anymore and it was hard to not see the tiara on the top of her head, the long pink dress she was wearing and in the rose her hands held against her chest. Inuyasha approached her and shook her softly, trying to wake her up.

"Kags, Kagome come on wake up"

"It's no use Inuyasha…she is under a spell…" said Rin

"Spell…?" said Inuyasha as he turned around to face the girls

"Yes…remember all these things that were happening and you didn't believe in us…?" asked Sango

"The fairytales…?"

"Yes…she is under the Sleeping Beauty's spell…"

"Guys!!" yelled Hakudoshi as he walked in the room

"Kanna has changed, she is not wearing her clothes and she is inside a coffin with 7 dwarfs around her!"

"WHAT?!" yelled the others

"She is the Snow White…"

"Where are the other s?" asked Sesshomaru

"Gina is the deep ocean as a mermaid…Ayame and Kagura disappeared…"

"What?!"

"There is a wicked witch that is after us, she wants to get rid of us because we are an obstacle in her way to have full power and because of that she is getting us one by one…" said Sango

"We tried to tell you but you guys didn't believe in a single word we said" said Rin as the boys hanged their heads in shame, blaming themselves for there being more victims since the first time the girls tried to tell them what was happening…

Suddenly a strong gust attacked the house and the doors and windows opened, letting all the wind enter, everyone covered their eyes and Inuyasha got on the top of Kagome and held her close so she wouldn't be hit. When the wind stopped the boys uncovered their eyes and looked around, it seemed everyone was safe but…

"Where are Rin and Sango?!" said Kohaku as they all noticed the girls weren't there anymore

"They are gone…"

* * *

Rin woke up from her sudden faint, she sat up and noticed she was laid down on sand and just like the others her clothes changed, her black hair wasn't caught in that mini pompon, it was now caught in a long ponytail, a blue lace with a jewel in the middle was on the top of her head and her clothes weren't the light yellow and orange kimono anymore, she was now wearing a blue Arabian tunic from the desert.

"Huh? Sand?"

An evil laugh echoed in the place, Rin turned around trying to discover who was the one laughing in such an evil way

"Who is there?!"

"Here I am little one" said the wicked witch, Rin stood up from the place where she was but at the same time the witch casted a spell that put the young girl in an hourglass.

"Let me out!!" yelled Rin as she hit her hand against the glass that held her but the glass was unbroken and then sand started draining towards her. The witch laughed.

"You have no way out! At midnight you will die drowned in the desert, they will never find your body!" and with that the wicked witch disappeared in her usual black smoke leaving poor Rin alone in that glass, sand started covering her ankles and it started to go up and up as a single second passed…

TBC…


End file.
